1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly relates to the coaxial connector which can be easily installed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a coaxial line used in, for instance, cable television facilities and the like, a coaxial cable is connected by using a coaxial connector. The most conventional type of coaxial connector is termed a high-frequency C15 connector, and comprises a plug which screws into a receptacle.
Screw-system coaxial connectors of this type are connected by turning a nut provided on the connector many times, an operation which must be repeated for each connector, resulting in poor workability. A huge amount of time is needed to connect a great number of connectors, and, when the connectors are installed in a narrow space, such as in the case of a series unit, the burden on the person performing the operation is considerable.
The present invention has been realized after considering the problems described above, and aims to provide a coaxial connector which can be installed easily.
In order to achieve the above objects, the coaxial connector of this invention comprises a tube-like shell, which is attached to an end of a coaxial connector so as to rotate freely around the center of the core of the coaxial connector. The shell has an opening for inserting a coaxial female connector at an opposite end to the coaxial connector side. The inner peripheral face of the shell has a flat face, which is perpendicular to the axial direction, and a tapered face, which continues from the flat face. The diameter of the tapered face is narrow near the opening, and becomes larger toward the coaxial connector side end. Further, at least two protrusions are provided in part of the tapered face, and project inwards from the diameter while extending in the axial direction. At least two substantially arc-like movable clips have screw grooves on their inner peripheral faces, the screw grooves meshing with screw threads of the coaxial female connector. The movable clips are arranged inside the shell so that one end face of each movable clip directly contacts the flat face in the shell, and the outer peripheral faces of the movable clips directly contact the inner peripheral face of the shell between the protrusions. An expanding spring is attached to the coaxial cable side end of the shell, and applies an active force so as to press the movable clips toward the flat face provided on the inner peripheral face of the shell.